The present invention relates to the information processing field, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for associating information.
With the constant development of software technology, more and more applications have been incorporated into daily life and enterprise operation. As software applications get increasingly popular, there is a growing demand for software development and maintenance.
Many software applications will be continuously modified in the development cycle and during later maintenance, thereby forming a plurality of versions. When backtracking code of these versions, it is hard to learn why code of a certain version are modified, or in which version and how problems existing in code of a certain version are solved.